Normality For A Reagan
by KazOfScotland
Summary: Joe Reagan had a daughter before he died who ended up living with Jamie after Joe's death. These are brief snapshots of the life Joe and his daughter had from significant days to insignificant normal days. Contains another OC - Emily, Danny's daughter from a confusing relationship that will be explained later. Part one of the To Be Family! series.
" **Normality" For A Reagan**

 **1999 – March**

Twenty-one-year-old Joe Reagan sat in front of his ex-girlfriend's grave holding his two-month old daughter, Alicejoanne Fallon Marie Reagan. It had been two months since Marie had been killed in a car accident that caused Fallon-Jo to be born two and a half months early.

He pulled the blanket around Fallon-Jo tighter to try and fight off the cold because the last thing he needed was for Fallon-Jo to get seriously sick. He then ran his hand over Marie's name before he carefully stood up to leave.

"I will do my very best, Marie, I promise," Joe quietly stated as he pressed a kiss to Fallon-Jo's head and made his way to his car to go home.

 **2000 – January**

The day of Fallon-Jo's first birthday Joe Reagan was stuck on shift, tailing a suspected rapist while his sister, Erin, looked after Nicki, Fallon-Jo and Danny's daughter, Emily. He didn't mind his daughter spending time with Erin, what he did mind was the fact that it was unlikely he would make it home before his daughter fell asleep. The only upside was that he was partnered with Renzulli.

"What's up, Reagan?" the older officer asked as they sat in the unmarked police car outside the suspect's house waiting for the next two officers to come and take over watching the suspect.

"It's Fallon-Jo's birthday today and I've more than likely missed it because of this today," Joe told his former training officer as he watched the suspect move around the house. "I promised Marie that I would never miss anything with Fallon-Jo. That was one of the last things I told her," he admitted to Renzulli just as the shift to take over watching the suspected rapist arrived.

Joe could see Renzulli thinking about something as he started the unmarked car. Renzulli was thinking for a way that Joe could see Fallon-Jo before she was asleep on her birthday, the day after the anniversary of Marie's death.

"Stop and see your daughter before we go back to the precinct," Renzulli ordered his former rookie. The older man knew that Fallon-Jo had a tough start to life, so he wanted Joe to see her on her birthday.

 **2001 – April**

The whole of the Reagan family was at the park to celebrate Emily's fourth birthday together. It was actually a really fun day for Joe and his daughter to experience, because although they spent a lot of time together as a family they didn't get to do this that much. Normally it was difficult to be able to get the whole Reagan family together for a day out, the only day there was a chance of them all being together at the same time was a Sunday.

"Play, Unca J," Fallon-Jo pleaded as she ran up to Joe and seventeen-year-old Jamie. "Play too, daddy. Play wit' us," Fallon-Jo called as she ran off to play with her older cousins, Emily and Nicki.

"We're gonna get you, kiddos!" Joe called as he and his younger brother began to chase after the three youngsters.

Yeah, live for at least today was amazingly good…

 **2002 – September**

Joe Reagan couldn't tell what was going on; all he knew was that he had been shot and that it was likely to be fatal. That meant that he would be leaving his daughter without anyone to raise her¸ with no parents. What made it even worse was that his daughter was at home waiting for him, and he had promised to come home to see his kid brother of to college the next day.

As his world faded to black, Joe heard the voice of his older brother, Danny, telling him to fight for Fallon-Jo. He used everything he had to focus solely on his daughter, three-year-old Fallon-Jo. All he could hope was that it would be enough.

Seven hours later, Danny along with Jamie and Fallon-Jo sat in Joe's hospital room while everyone else was getting something to eat and drink. Fallon-Jo was sat on Joe's bed as they waited for him to wake up.

"Hey daddy!" the three-year-old stated with her voice laced with happiness as Joe's eyes slowly opened. Her greeting caused both of Joe's brothers to look at him.

"Hey baby-girl," Joe greeted to his daughter as he weakly reached out for her. "Come 'ere," he ordered as he signalled for Fallon-Jo to give him a hug.

"Daddy's hurt, I no wanna hurt you too," Fallon-Jo whispered as she hesitated.

"You can't hurt him, you can give him a hug, Fallon-Jo," Danny promised his niece, which allowed Fallon-Jo to give Joe a tight hug.

"We're going to give everyone the good news!" Jamie told his older brother before he and Danny left, leaving father and daughter together.

 **2003 – June**

Mary and Frank Reagan watched as their youngest granddaughter lit a candle in honour of her mother. It was Marie's birthday so Joe and Fallon-Jo lit a candle each at church for her as they did ever single year.

Fallon-Jo never knew her mother because Marie died roughly an hour before Fallon-Jo was born. It broke the hearts of all the Reagan's that she wouldn't have a mother but they all knew that Joe did his very best.

"I love you, mummy," the four-year-old said as she turned to sit down once again. Fallon-Jo's statement caused Mary, Frank and Joe to smile.

"Your mummy loved you too," Mary promised her granddaughter. "She's watching over you every day and your daddy too," Mary said as Fallon-Jo sat on Joe's knee.

The young girls family may not be normal but it was her family, and they would do anything they could to give her a sense of normality.

 **2004 – February**

It was nearly midnight when Detective Joe Reagan picked his five-year-old daughter up from his chair. He shifted Fallon-Jo to his hip and allowed her head to use his shoulder as a pillow.

"It's snowing daddy," Fallon-Jo informed her dad sleepily after she stirred. The five year olds comment was laced with confusion and sleep as they stopped at the door.

"I know, Fallon-Jo," Joe replied as he gently kissed her head. "Go back to sleep, baby, we'll be home soon," he whispered softly before he headed out into the minor snow storm.

The next day Fallon-Jo was off school because it was a Saturday so she and Joe were outside playing in the snow when Joe's partner arrived. It wasn't unusual for Joe's partner to come early on days that she was giving him a lift in.

"Hey, Auntie Issy!" Fallon-Jo called happily as she ducked the snowball that Joe threw at her. "Not nice, daddy!" she laughed when the snowball hit Joe's partner, Isabella.

"Sorry, Issy," Joe told his partner as he ducked for cover.

"Oh you're so going down, Reagan. You're so gonna regret that," Issy shouted at her partner jokingly, before she started to help Fallon-Jo build multiple snowballs to throw at Joe. "Get him, Fallon-Jo!" Issy shouted at the five-year-old to let her throw the snowballs at Joe.

 **2004 – December**

It was Christmas day when Joe decided that it was a good time to give the nearly six-year-old her mum's engagement ring. He had decided that Marie would want Fallon-Jo to have it. So he had put on a chain for her to wear as a necklace.

During dinner Joe had watched his daughter talk his younger brother into building a snowman after dinner and couldn't help but smile. All he ever wanted was for Fallon-Jo to be happy, healthy and loved and she was.

He knew that Fallon-Jo was always going to be loved by the Reagan's.

 **2005 – July**

Twenty-one-year-old Jamie Reagan stood outside the school waiting for his six-year-old niece to finish for the summer. As much as he loved nearly nine-year-old Nicki and eight-year-old Emily he had a soft spot for his youngest niece which is why he told Joe he would pick up Fallon-Jo.

He was in a world of his own when the bell rang and all of a sudden the school pupils were running out. Jamie looked up just as Fallon-Jo ran out followed by a group of four pupils shouting at her.

"Have a good summer with your parents, Reagan!" one of the boys shouted. "Never mind you don't have a mum," he added causing Fallon-Jo to start to cry just as she stopped in front of Jamie.

Jamie lifted Fallon-Jo up onto his hip as he watched the four pupils run off. He saw them stop at a group of parents, and he knew he had to say something because he was fed up of Fallon-Jo being left in tears by these four boys. Anyway the boys were older and should really know better than to bully someone for not having a parent.

"Stay here, Fallon-Jo," Jamie told his niece as he placed her back on the ground and wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks. As soon as Fallon-Jo was settled on the ground Jamie stormed over to the group.

"Can we help you?" one of the mothers asked in a snobbish voice. That really managed to piss off Jamie. Of course the parents of the bullies would believe they are better than everyone else.

"Tell your kids to leave Fallon-Jo alone or I will tell her dad who it has been saying things about her family. Consider this your last warning," Jamie basically threatened before he made his way over to Fallon-Jo. He only hoped that it had worked, that his niece would have an easier time at school.

 **2005 – September**

It was nearly lunch time when Joe Reagan arrived at the school that his daughter, Fallon-Jo, and nieces, Nicki and Emily, attended. His eyes were red from crying but he knew that if it were someone else who picked up Fallon-Jo it would confuse and upset her. Also after what he had just been told all he wanted was to see the most important person in his life, Fallon-Jo.

The teacher led Fallon-Jo, Nicki and Emily to the main office where Joe was waiting for them. As they all ran over to Joe he picked up Fallon-Jo and gave her a tight hug before he bent down and hugged Nicki and Emily.

"What's wrong, Uncle Joe?" Emily asked as she held onto her uncle tightly. Even although she asked Emily knew that Joe wouldn't answer.

"I'll let your parents tell you what's going on," Joe replied before he pressed a kiss to Fallon-Jo's head trying not to cry again. "We better go," he stated as Nicki led the way out.

When they arrived at the house that Joe, Danny, Erin and Jamie grew up in Nicki and Emily knew that their grandma was no longer fighting cancer and immediately ran over to their parents. Fallon-Jo however was confused as to why her grandma wasn't waiting for them like usual.

"Daddy where is Grandma?" Fallon-Jo asked with so much innocence that a few tears fell down Joe's face. "Daddy, I'm sorry," she apologised as though it was her fault that Joe was crying. That broke his heart even more.

"You know how your mummy is an angel and looks over everyone?" he asked before he waited for her to nod. Once the six-year-old replied with a nod, Joe continued. "Well mummy needs help so Grandma is going to be an angel with mummy," Joe explained as he knelt in front of his daughter while the rest of his family were talking to his father and grandpa.

"Grandma's not coming home, is she?" Fallon-Jo asked sadly as she hugged her dad tightly. It was just like what her dad and grandma had told her about her mum when she was old enough to understand.

"No she's not coming home, baby-girl," he answered sadly as he held his daughter tightly to his chest. "I love you," he told his daughter as she began to cry sadly.

 **2006 – March**

Fallon-Jo Marie Reagan laughed as her dad's best friend and former partner walked with her to the apartment. Isabella Garcia had been best friends with Joe and Marie since she was in high school. This earned Issy the role of Fallon-Jo's godmother which was why the seven-year-old would sometimes spend the day with her godmother when her dad needed a break or Issy just wanted a fun day playing around.

"Daddy has a date," Fallon-Jo admitted randomly as they walked along the hallway where Joe and Fallon-Jo's apartment was situated. "Is daddy gonna replace me and mummy?" she asked as it was always a fear for the seven-year-old that Joe wouldn't want her because she didn't have a mum.

"Your daddy would never try and replace you or your mummy, so don't even consider it, Fallon-Jo Marie. Your daddy loves you to the moon and back, baby-girl," Issy promised Fallon-Jo before they entered the apartment.

Fallon-Jo ran to put her bag in her room while Issy made her way to the living room. The seven-year-old happily put all her things from the night before away while Issy was probably making coffee.

Fifteen minutes later Fallon-Jo and Issy were dancing in the living room when Joe and his date appeared without the two noticing them. Joe paused and leaned against the wall watching his best friend and daughter dancing.

He waited until they had finished the song before he let them know that he and his date were back. He was quite surprised though that Fallon-Jo and Issy were back as they were meant to still be with Issy's family in Atlanta.

"Thought you weren't driving back until tomorrow," he stated causing Fallon-Jo and Issy to turn to face him in surprise. When he saw the look of sadness on Issy's face he knew that it had went bad in Atlanta. "Clean sheets under the bed, something you can wear in the second drawer, if you want to stay," Joe said as he bent down to pick up Fallon-Jo in a tight hug because although he joked about them being back early he had missed his daughter.

"Did you enjoy Georgia?" Joe asked his seven-year-old daughter just as his date arrived in the living room. He watched Fallon-Jo study his date before she answered the question.

"Mr Garcia said that Issy is never to go back. Daddy who's that?" Fallon-Jo replied as Joe stood up and made his way to the kitchen door where his date was standing.

"I'm Angie, what's your name angel?" Joe's date, Angie, introduced herself but Fallon-Jo took off out of the living room. "What did I say wrong?" Angie asked feeling guilty for upsetting the seven-year-old.

"Nothing Angie, it's just because you called her Angel. Fallon-Jo got told when she was old enough to understand that her mum was an angel," Joe explained as he heard Issy follow Fallon-Jo into the room. "I need to speak to her," Joe stated before he followed after his daughter.

And that's how Fallon-Jo met Joe's girlfriend, Angie.

 **2006 – November**

"My name is Fallon-Jo Marie Reagan, I live with my daddy Joe Reagan but I spend a lot of time with my aunt, uncles, cousins, Grandpa and Great Grandpa. My Great Grandpa, my Grandpa, Uncle Danny and my daddy are all cops while my Uncle Jamie and Aunt Erin are lawyers. Well Uncle Jamie is nearly a lawyer. My daddy once told me that being a cop is in our blood, our blood is blue, but the most important thing he said is that he must remember that although God and my mummy watch over him he has to remember to watch his own back and come home. The day my mummy died my daddy learnt that you were never gonna come home if you don't watch your own back. He tells me and my uncles and aunt that every day. My daddy is the most bestest person ever because daddy always makes sure to come home because daddy says he can't be an angel until I a really big girl," Fallon-Jo said to her class after her teacher chose her to read her writing to the class.

"That is really beautiful, Fallon-Jo, well done," the teacher told the blushing second grader.

"Thank you," Fallon-Jo said just as the bell to signal the end of the day rang. The seven-year-old was excited because she was getting to go to the precinct.

"Hey Fallon-Jo your dad is here," both Emily and Nicki said as they stopped to wait for their wee cousin.

Fallon-Jo ran out of the school along with her two slightly older cousins to the detectives' car that her dad and her uncle Danny were leaning against. Although Emily and Nicki were going to Erin's, Fallon-Jo was going to the precinct for an hour until he was finished because Joe had had a massive argument with Erin's husband, Jack Boyle, so Fallon-Jo wasn't allowed to go, but that made the seven-year-old extra happy.

'Hey baby,' Danny signed to his nine-year-old daughter before he gave her a tight hug. 'How was school, did you have any problems?'' he questioned his daughter, who had lost her hearing three years earlier, in an accident that caused her to get a brain injury.

'It was good. Can me and Nicki go to aunt Erin's?' Emily signed back when she saw the bus ready to leave.

'Go!' Joe signed as his and Danny's phones both rang. He and Danny watched his two nieces leave for the bus to Erin's before they both answered their phones.

Five minutes and a lead in the case later, Joe and Danny along with Fallon-Jo were on their way to the precinct. The seven-year-old talked happily as snow fell all around, covering the streets in a white blanket.

They weren't the most conventional family but they looked after their own and that was all that mattered.

 **2007 – January**

The day before Fallon-Jo's birthday was always tough because it was the anniversary of Marie's death. This year was tougher than most though because Joe was away to Chicago to pick up a suspect.

Normally Joe would keep himself close to Fallon-Jo on the day from before her birthday to the day after her birthday, but for the first time Fallon-Jo was on her own. Danny had agreed to let Fallon-Jo stay with him, Linda, Jack, Sean and Emily while Joe was in Chicago because Jamie was still at Harvard.

Danny was shocked though to find Fallon-Jo sat at the window talking to her mother and watching a few snowdrops fall in the dark of night. Glancing at the clock Danny saw it was 12:12a.m. only four minutes until Fallon-Jo's birthday, which made him wonder why the eight, well three minutes away from being eight, year old was awake so late, or early.

"You should be asleep, Fallon-Jo. What are you actually doing up at this time?" the eldest of the Reagan siblings questioned as he sat next to his niece.

"I was telling mum I would be good and not let her down," Fallon-Jo answered as the clock changed to 12:16a.m. and Danny placed a kiss to her head. "I didn't mean to wake you, Uncle Danny," Fallon-Jo apologised as she hugged her uncle.

"You didn't wake me. Now how about we get you back up to bed, birthday girl, and maybe Aunt Linda will let us have pancakes as it's a Saturday," Danny suggested to his niece. He already knew that he was making pancakes as it was traditional and that Joe would be back by ten.

 **2007 – April**

Ten-year-old Emily Reagan smiled as her cousins Fallon-Jo and Nicki ran up to her in the playground. Although Emily was deaf she attended the same school as Nicki and Fallon-Jo because she could read lips and anything she couldn't understand Nicki would sign or write for her.

In truth Emily preferred being at a normal school because no one treated her differently and her class got to learn sign language as well because they still wanted Emily in the class. This was surprising to Fallon-Jo because she didn't think of her ten-year-old cousin as different but some people in her class did.

"Happy birthday, Emily!" Fallon-Jo greeted happily as soon as she was close enough for Emily to see what she was saying. "Daddy said that we can't give you your present until Saturday so I got you this, Nicki helped," Fallon-Jo explained as she handed Emily a brightly coloured but small box.

Emily carefully unwrapped the box to find a dark blue and red friendship band that had seven beads on it that read EREAGAN. As she looked at Fallon-Jo and Nicki she realised that her two cousins had one each.

"Thank you, Fallon-Jo, you too Nicki," Emily said as she pulled her two cousins into a hug. Although the three cousins were just that they were as close as siblings. "I love it, it's even better than Star," Emily said, which caused Nicki and Fallon-Jo to laugh because Star was her hearing dog that everyone had put money together to get her so she would be able to be more independent.

 **2007 – October**

Any cop worth their salt hated working Halloween because that was when they got the crazy calls, but this year it was even worse for Detective Joseph Reagan. He was a floating detective, he worked whatever case he was given or needed for, but this day he wished he wasn't. He wished that he hadn't had to work the school hostage situation at his daughter's school because Fallon-Jo and his niece, Emily, were two of the pupils held at gunpoint.

Currently he was sat next to his eight-year-old daughter in the hospital room that both Fallon-Jo and Emily were in, as he and his older brother, Danny, waited for the eight and ten-year-old to wake up from the drug induced sleep they were in. It scared Joe that the doctor had to sedate Fallon-Jo and Emily so that they could calm down and sleep.

"I hate working Halloween but I was glad to be there today," Joe said randomly to Danny as they both watched their own daughters. "I'm just glad that I knew what was going on unlike the other parents, in all honesty I don't know what I would have done if I lost her," he explained to his big brother who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm glad you were there Joe, both me and Linda knew you would make sure that Emily and Fallon-Jo would come home. Joe, I mean it," Detective Daniel Reagan admitted to his brother just before their father, Frank, appeared at the room door along with Linda, Jack, Sean and Isabella Garcia.

"We came so that they have moral support. That was a lot that they had to go through today especially Emily not being able to hear what was going on," Issy told her best friend as she and the other for entered and took a seat. She meant what she said; they were there for support and to assure the two girls that none of the crazy's would get into the school.

 **2008 – February**

Fallon-Jo stood shaking out of fear as she waited for someone to pick her up. Even although she was nine years old and it had been four months since she was held hostage Fallon-Jo was still scared to be on her own unless Joe, Danny, Jamie, Linda, her grandpa Frank or Isabella Garcia was close to her. For this reason, someone would pick up Fallon-Jo and Emily but Emily was off school to see her mother. So Fallon-Jo was on her own, waiting for someone to come and pick her up, while everyone else left to go home. It petrified the nine-year-old Irish-American that she was on her own, in the open, where anyone could get her without her realising until it was far too late. However, Joe Reagan's daughter tried to bury these thoughts as she waited.

Fallon-Jo let out a scream when a man who looked to be in his mid-fifties placed a hand on her shoulder without her noticing. She quickly backed away until she backed into another person causing the scared nine-year-old to scream again and drop to the ground on her knees while crying. Fallon-Jo was petrified as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Fallon-Jo, it's me Angie! Your dad sent me," the voice belonging to the hand said trying to calm Fallon-Jo. "Trust me, sweetie-pie!" Angie added as she tried to pull the nine-year-old up. Fallon-Jo though just continued to shake and cry until Angie pressed a kiss to her head and whispered. "It's okay, Fallon-Jo!" at which point Angie managed to pull the nine-year-old to her feet.

"Where's my dad?" Fallon-Jo questioned as she sobbed into Angie's shirt. It worried Angie that Fallon-Jo wasn't getting over what happened, although she was glad that Fallon-Jo was back at school.

"He's at work, Sweetie!" Angie told Fallon-Jo as they walked out of the school play-ground. "Come on, we'll go and see him before we go home," Angie promised the nine-year-old.

 **2008 – May**

Fallon-Jo was worried when she saw the two uniformed officers stood waiting for her. She knew that uniformed officers picking her up from school wasn't good news. If a uniformed officer was picking her up, then either her dad as shot and 'likely' or a threat had been made against her and her dad.

Emily and Nicki stopped her just before she got to the office. Both of the older cousins pulled Fallon-Jo into a hug. They both knew that Fallon-Jo was worried, especially because her dad, their uncle, was on the Warrant Squad.

"It will be fine. You and your dad will spend a few days out of town until the bad guy is caught. It will be okay, Fallon-Jo," Emily told the nine-year-old. Fallon-Jo's uncle, Danny, had sent his daughter, Emily, a text to tell her what was going on. "Your dad will meet you in a wee bit," Emily added softly.

"See yah later, Alligator!" Nicki said before pushing the nine-year-old towards the office. She wanted to make Fallon-Jo relax before she left for a while.

Fallon-Jo was taken to the airport an hour and a half after she was collected from school. The uniformed officers had taken her home before taken her to the airport; this was to allow her to change and collect her go-bag before they left.

As soon as Fallon-Jo saw her dad she raced over to him. Although she pretended not to be, Fallon-Jo was petrified that her dad was dead or seriously injured. Fallon-Jo knew that it was going to be okay as her dad pulled her into a hug.

"We've gotta go, Joe," one of the uniformed cops said causing Fallon-Jo to turn and look at the two cops. "Good luck, Joe, you too kid," the same cop added before they left the two Reagan's.

"Come on, baby-girl," Joe stated just as a flight to Florida was called. The father and daughter duo headed towards the boarding gate. Joe just wanted to protect his daughter, hence why they were going out of state.

Four and a half hours later Fallon-Jo and Joe were sat in the apartment they were to stay in until it was safe to go back home to New York. Nine-year-old Fallon-Jo was sat in the kitchen while her dad was on the phone in the living room to someone back home.

A few minutes later the detective sat in front of his daughter at the kitchen table. Fallon-Jo knew that it was serious.

"I need you to listen to me, Fallon-Jo. I may need to disappear for a while, a few weeks maybe a few years. I need you to understand, I'm taking down the bad guys…"

 **2008 – December**

It was Boxing Day when Joe gave his daughter a backpack. He knew he only had a few months left before he had to 'disappear' so he had to sort everything for Fallon-Jo.

In the backpack there were files and a phone. The phone was untraceable and so that Fallon-Jo could check in with him. Joe knew he couldn't 'disappear' if his daughter thought he was dead and forgot him or if he was unable to know that she was okay. That was why she was to check in with him.

His brother, Jamie, had another backpack with money, files and a few fake passports for Fallon-Jo. Jamie also knew of the detectives plan and had agreed to look after Fallon-Jo for him.

 **2009 - April**

Angie was out for the night so it was just Fallon-Jo, her dad and uncle Jamie. Both Jamie and Fallon-Jo knew that something was bothering Joe.

"Dad?" Fallon-Jo asked as the movie she, her dad and Jamie were watching finished. "How long is it going to be until you've gotta 'disappear', dad?" the ten-year-old questioned sadly as she gave her dad a hug.

Twenty-five-year-old lawyer, Jamison 'Jamie' Reagan, felt his heart break at his niece's question. In his opinion no ten-year-old should have to lose her only parent just to beat the bad guys, but he understood why his brother was doing what he was doing.

"A few weeks, maybe, but not too long though. I'm so, so, so sorry, baby girl," Joe replied softly as he hugged his pride and joy and pressed a kiss to her head. It destroyed him nearly, the thought of what he had to put his daughter through.

 **2009 - May 15th**

The day of Detective First Grade Joseph Connor Reagan's death started out normal. He had dropped his ten-year-old daughter off at school, got a coffee with his sister and then went home to sleep as he had been on night shift the night before. His brother, Jamie, picked her up from school to allow Joe to sleep a bit longer. It was now normal for Jamie to pick Fallon-Jo up on a Friday if Joe had been working the night before.

Joe had stopped to see his daughter as his dad's before he went to work. He had treated it like a normal night before he left.

Jamie, Fallon-Jo, Frank and Henry had been playing poker when the phone rang. Jamie, Henry and the ten-year-old had continued to play until Frank said they had to go to the hospital because Joe was shot.

Both Fallon-Jo and Jamie knew Joe was going to 'disappear'. This was it. Joe was 'dead' and Jamie was to raise Fallon-Jo.


End file.
